


聪明小羊与笨蛋带土

by WangL



Series: 带卡短篇合集 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangL/pseuds/WangL
Summary: 这篇准备大修……等我考完试……
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: 带卡短篇合集 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833247
Kudos: 8





	聪明小羊与笨蛋带土

事情为什么会变成这样？

带土的手指插入了卡卡西的后穴里，里面高热的温度让他流连忘返。他倏地回过神来，恍惚回想起一开始卡卡西给他打电话是因为他发烧需要人照顾。卡卡西本人高傲冷淡，萍水相逢的朋友很多，说来说去与他相处最久的也就是带土他一个人了。

不过对于卡卡西打来的电话带土也觉得很奇怪。不知道什么原因，他们已经半年没有了联系。虽然带土有些耿直，但他并不傻，前思想后也没发现自己哪里惹了卡卡西生气。偶尔带土想好借口打电话过去约卡卡西，但卡卡西电话里的声音连傻子都能听出来的冷淡敷衍，让带土感到很受伤，仔细思考自己是不是真的做错了什么。

“卡卡西……？有什么事情吗？”带土拿起电话才发现是卡卡西，他自己都惊讶于语气的生疏，上一次与卡卡西说话是什么时候，连带土自己都忘记了。

“带土……我……我发烧了，能帮我买点药送过来吗？”卡卡西的声音虚弱无力。

带土拿起车钥匙就冲出了门，他用歪头用肩膀夹住手机，一边着急地回应他说自己马上就到，曾经内心思考过的就这样淡了关系早已被他抛到九霄云外，现在的他只想立刻见到卡卡西。

带土拿起卡卡西曾经交给他的门卡走进他的屋子，里面的陈设还是曾经的模样，他以为他已经忘记了的记忆一点点重新回到他的脑海。他记得喝醉之后去接他的卡卡西，记得在大学时候临时抱佛脚卡卡西嘴上说着嫌弃却一起陪他熬夜，记得在创业初期失败的他来到了卡卡西的房子，卡卡西笑着把门卡交给他说无论什么时候都能来这里……带土定了定神，推开半掩着的房门走进去。

“卡卡西……你是卡卡西吧……你头上的耳朵是怎么回事啊！”带土颤抖着右手指向卡卡西，另一只手提着药，站在门口进也不是退也不是。

卡卡西眯着眼睛躺在床上，听到带土的声音勉强直起身子看向门口，头上毛茸茸的耳朵也随之动了动：“抱歉……辛苦你来一趟了。”

带土这才慢慢走向卡卡西，坐在床边小心翼翼伸手摸了摸他头上的耳朵，温热且柔软，他情不自禁捏了一下，指尖的耳朵颤了颤，带土能感受到血液的流动，这是一对真耳朵。

“这是怎么回事啊……”带土捏着耳朵，另一只手靠上了卡卡西的额头，发现温度不太高，是低烧。

“嘛……说来话长了，总之，今天早上一醒来就变成这样了。发烧的话……大概是昨天工作太晚直接趴在桌子上睡着了吧。”卡卡西弯弯眼睛笑着说，他有意无意蹭了蹭带土放在他额头上的手指。

带土从袋子里面掏出了退烧药，将卡卡西翻了个身，让他下巴压在枕头上。

“带土……？”

“我问了医生，他说这个栓剂退烧效果最好，所以麻烦卡卡西大人配合一下了。”带土撇了一眼他，“谁叫你不照顾好自己。”

“笨蛋、笨蛋带土你怎么买的栓剂啊！”卡卡西因为发烧，生气都软绵绵的，白皙的脸颊因为发烧泛起了红晕，看上去颇为诱人。

带土别开眼：“反正你现在乖乖听我的就好。”其实他早就做好了如果卡卡西反抗就采取强硬措施的准备。

卡卡西叹了口气，掀开被子褪去底裤，将屁股撅起。带土这才发现卡卡西身上有一层薄汗，衬得他的皮肤格外水润，尾椎骨那里也长出了尾巴，短短的，尾尖耷拉着。

带土将手指抹上一点润滑液，插入了卡卡西的后穴为他扩张。

他从来不知道男人的肠道也能让他流连忘返。

带土先试探着伸入了一指，发现卡卡西适应良好之后便又插入了一指。两根骨节分明的手指在后穴中摩挲着，高热的体温，一张一缩的肠肉挤压着他的手指，也挤压着他为剩不多的理智。带土控制不住地将手指在卡卡西的后穴中抽插，在他自己都没有反应过来的时候，他将第三根手指插入了穴里。

卡卡西咬着嘴唇，在带土将三指并拢似乎准备开始向更深处探悉之时，他喘息：“够……够了吧……已经可以塞入栓剂了，我感觉……”

带土听到卡卡西的声音仿佛幡然醒悟一般，触电似的抽出了手指；“是、是的。是，嗯……现在应该插入栓剂了。”带土的话语颠三倒四。

“哈哈哈……”卡卡西伸手摸向带土的下身，“带土，你硬了。”

卡卡西不等带土拒绝，解开他的腰带，拉下他昂贵西裤的拉链，带土的阴茎迫不及待地跳到了卡卡西的手上，卡卡西隔着内裤抚摸了一下，阴茎所溢出来的前列腺液让内裤深了一个色。他不等带土准备解释什么，就拉下带土的内裤，深吸一口气张嘴咬了下去。

“卡卡西……？”带土被卡卡西的动作惊呆了。  
卡卡西不回答带土。他熟练地收起牙齿，将阴茎抵到了自己的喉口，被刺激的咽喉反射性的干呕，收缩的同时刺激到了带土的龟头。卡卡西鼻子呼出的热气打在了带土的小腹上，他用手去揉弄着卵蛋，舌头也舔舐着柱体。带土身体快过了思维，男人的本能让他按住了卡卡西的脑袋，他挺起腰身，想让分身进入更加深的地方。

带土下一瞬间就反应了过来，他赶紧松开了按住卡卡西脑袋的手，想将卡卡西从他胯下拉起。他没想到卡卡西只是皱了皱眉头，便顺着带土刚刚冲刺的方向更加深入的含住了肉棒。

身为处男的带土何时受过这种刺激，喉管收缩夹紧龟头的快感让带土差点缴械投降。他勉强忍住，手指不自觉的揉捏着卡卡西新长出来的耳朵，还有心情分神想着，这耳朵，有点像山羊的……？

这时候卡卡西仿佛被拿捏住了敏感点，整个人都开始颤抖。带土以为是卡卡西发烧的后遗症，也不管自己还硬挺着的分身了，双手伸到卡卡西的腋下将他抱起来。刚刚还不觉得害羞，现在带土想到自己最好的朋友刚刚在给他口交，脸色爆红。

“卡卡西……你在干什么啊……”带土支支吾吾。

“嘛……带土你还真是傻啊。”卡卡西坐到了带土的大腿上，捧住他的脸，轻轻地吻了一下他的嘴唇，“我这是发情期到了啊。”

“发、发情期？”带土彻底晕乎了，“可是卡卡西，人类哪有发情期啊？”

“你还真是个笨蛋。”卡卡西拉住带土的手将他放到自己头上长出来的耳朵，“不知道为什么长出来了兽的耳朵，当然有发情期了。带土，帮帮我吧……”

“好、好的。”带土被卡卡西眼睛里流露出来的请求迷住了。从小到大，他就没拒绝过卡卡西。

“你摸摸我的耳朵……嗯！……嗯……”卡卡西被带土捏得直哼哼，喉咙里咕噜咕噜发出模糊的呻吟。

带土顺着耳廓揉捏，眼见卡卡西的脸色越来越红，他将手抚过卡卡西的喉结，来到他的胸口揉搓着胸口的乳立，直到它顶起碰到带土的手心。带土从来不知道，卡卡西的皮肤又白又滑，基本上看不见毛孔，摸起来细腻的皮肤如果让女生看见怕不是要被嫉妒的晕过去。

不过……卡卡西的身体只能由带土掌控。带土脑海里没由来得闪过这句话，他完全没发现如果是真正的普通朋友是不会上床的，更不会发生这样的事情。

“卡卡西，然后呢？我该怎么帮你？”

卡卡西含住带土的手指，直到整个手指都湿润了，就将他的手指引到了自己的穴口：“就像刚刚那样，你摸摸这里……”

带土试探着将手指伸入穴内，肠肉再次热地贴了上来，似乎以为刚刚带土的离去是因为没有照顾好他，所以现在吸得更紧，让带土不禁想象如果是自己的阴茎插入会是怎样的感觉。

“卡卡西你里面好舒服啊，夹的我好紧……”带土深吸一口气，不舍地将手指拔出，又不受控制更加深入进去。

“笨蛋！这个时候就不要说了呀！”卡卡西别过头，耳朵却诚实地暴露了他，刚刚还软绵绵耷拉下来的耳朵现在一抖一抖地立了起来。

“卡卡西，你其实很开心吧。”带土突然说道。他将手指抽出，肠肉夹紧了他，在不舍得他的离去。

带土拍了拍卡卡西的屁股：“等会给你个更大的玩意吃。”他将阴茎抵住穴口，一点点将它插入后穴。带土发现卡卡西有点难受，他被夹得不上不下也很痛，便一只手揽着卡卡西，另一只手摸他的耳朵让他舒服，让他一点点地放松夹紧的穴。

趁这个机会，带土猛得进入了最深处，摩擦过前列腺的快感差点让卡卡西当场射精。带土不等卡卡西缓过来，就大开大合开始冲刺，没有技巧只有最原始的力量。他观察着卡卡西的表情，当他蹭过一个点的时候卡卡西的神色骤然一变，他就知道他找到卡卡西的敏感点了。

“你不要这么深！不要这么重！”卡卡西大口喘着气，像一条缺水的鱼在努力挣扎生存。  
“对不起。”带土抓住卡卡西精瘦的腰身，“但是我控制不住啊卡卡西，你里面好舒服……我好喜欢你。”

卡卡西被肏得口齿不清：“嗯！唔……唔……笨蛋！”

“我不是笨蛋！”带土在肏着的时候将卡卡西翻了个身，后穴被阴茎寸寸擦过，带土双手撑在卡卡西身体的两侧，”笨卡卡你才是笨蛋！”

带土将卡卡西的腿推成M型，几乎将整根抽出，又再次整根没入。他恨不得将卵也塞入卡卡西的穴内。沉闷的撞击声回荡在房间。硬硬的阴毛摩擦着卡卡西的尾巴，肠液与润滑液将尾巴变得湿漉漉的。

“卡卡西，我好喜欢你！你为什么不看我了！”他松开压住卡卡西大腿的手去摸他的尾椎，卡卡西挣扎地想要逃开，带土用另外一只手狠狠掐住他的腰，更加用力的顶进去。

“你以前明明一直看着我的……！”带土悲伤地说着，“你为什么要远离我？”

他无视卡卡西想解释的样子，只用力蛮干，将卡卡西的分身肏得一抖一抖，耳朵也一直抖动。

卡卡西迷蒙着双眼还在寻找机会解释，他用手去勾土的脖颈，把腿缠在他腰上。

“笨…笨蛋！嗯……！唔唔唔！……我说……你……真是……笨蛋！难道……看……看不出来其实我也……也……喜……喜欢你吗……？

我为了掩饰自己的心意才……”

卡卡西整个脸都红了，这是他从出生以来第一次在人前剖析自己的内心，整个脸都红红的，兽耳也泛着红润。

带土呆呆的看着他。卡卡西噗嗤一笑，亲了亲带土的手指。带土恍然一般将卡抱起到他的大腿上，带土的阴茎也由此进入到了更深处。

“你、你不要进这么深……！”卡感觉自己的身体被整个撑开。

“我明白了，你现在……很开心是吧？”带土捏住卡卡西的下巴，凑过去与他深吻。

“我要感谢这场发情期。”带土只正经了一会，“以后你，卡卡西！就是我的人了！我我我我……会对你负责的！”

带土用力地往深处顶去，射在了卡卡西的身体里。

卡卡西也跟着射了，他的分身一股一股吐露着白浊。

“………笨蛋。”

旗木卡卡西温柔地亲了宇智波带土。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇准备大修……等我考完试……


End file.
